Sacrifice
by LittleGreenPuppy
Summary: May, 1945. It's the end of WW2 in Europe. Feliciano/Ludwig .. I own nothing!


_May, 1945…_

~.~_  
><em>

Bombs…

Shouting…

Guns shots…

Screaming…

Even muffled by their hideout, the sounds were nearly deafening and entirely too wraithlike for the hideout's occupants' taste…

Deep in the ground, away from the battlefield, laid a bunker. The bunker was sparsely furnished. Suited more practical than comfortable. There were only two beds, as the last member of the trio was fighting on nearly the other side of the world. They were callous and scratchy with thin, lumpy pillows. In a small pantry at the end of one of the beds was where the food, mostly caned or stale, water, and utensils were kept. At the end of the other bed was a trunk with various survival gear packed up in it such as gas masks. It seemed just like any other bunker. The occupants, however, couldn't have been more opposite.

On the bed near the food was a tall, robust, blond male. His blue eyes, usually cold and angry, filled with weariness and worry. He sat in a fetal like position contemplating everything that had gone wrong. He then glanced up at the only thing he thought had gone right. Feliciano. Sure, the rest of the world knew him as Italy or Veneziano, but he rather liked Feliciano better, though he would never say it out loud. He gazed at the male with amber eyes and hair that seemed to change from brown to auburn, laughing inwardly at the distinct curl off to the side of his head. The blond sighed, however, as he gazed further. Feliciano was painting while singing quietly, oblivious to the outside. It honestly frustrated the man that he didn't understand why Feliciano acted the way he did.

"Italy… Why are you acting so carefree and happy? We could be found and killed any moment!" Feliciano stopped his painting for a moment to look up.

"What do you mean, Ludwig?" Ludwig's heart still fluttered whenever he heard Feliciano say his name rather than Germany. However, he didn't let it show.

"You know what I mean. We are in the middle of a war we are clearly losing! The whole world wants us dead, and if they find us we will be! I'm losing my mind worrying and wondering and…!" Ludwig gasped for breath as he collected himself. He had gotten himself a little too riled up toward the end of that. He sighed. "… And you're just… You're just acting as if this is another drill… As if we'll just get up and leave in 15 minutes and go home…" He closed his eyes as he realized that he would probably never be able to just 'go home' again. Ludwig buried his face in his hands. He wanted to disappear. He wanted to go back to a time when he wasn't always worrying about everything. He jumped as he felt a hand patting his shoulder.

"But you will." Ludwig knitted his eyebrows together.

"What?" Feliciano swung his feet back and forth and smiled.

"You will go home. They won't hurt you." Ludwig sighed and let his face fall back into his hands.

"Italy… That's not how it…!" A sudden explosion that shook the whole bunker cut him off. Soon after, pounding could be heard.

"We know you're in there! Come out now!" It was England. Ludwig leaped off the bed, panicked.

"They found us…" he breathed. "No, no, no!" Ludwig sunk to his knees. "Not yet…" The pounding continued.

"Open up!" England.

"We'll break down this door!" America.

"You can go ahead… I can't. Too much hard labor is suicide for your skin!" France…

Feliciano knelt down in front of Ludwig and embraced him, that same smile on his face. Ludwig pulled back, confused. Italy wasn't running away. He wasn't crying or anything.

"Italy… You…" But he was cut off by Feliciano kissing him passionately. When Feliciano pulled back. Ludwig noticed that he _was_ crying. He was also shaking really bad. 'Is he trying to keep himself from running or something? Why…?' Then, Feliciano headed for the door. "What? Italy… What are you…?" Feliciano opened the door, and, looking back, confused blue met pain filled amber.

Ludwig's world went black.

Groggily, he woke up a couple hours later. It was quiet, and he wondered where he was for a moment. All of a sudden, the memories came flooding back and all traces of sleep left him. Franticly, he scrambled to his feet.

"Italy?" No answer. "Italy!" Still no answer. He ran out of the bunker. He ran out onto the now eerily quiet battlefield. "Italy!" Ludwig was about to yell again, when something caught his eye. It was a paper, slightly burnt at the corner. Picking it up, he noticed it was the picture that Feliciano had been drawing before they had been found. His eyes blurred with tears to the point where he could no longer see. He dropped to his knees.

"_Feliciano_!"

The picture Feliciano drew of him and Ludwig happily holding hands back in Italy fluttered away in the wind.

~.~

**By the way, for people who don't know what happened, Italy gave himself up so Germany wouldn't be hurt. I know that doesn't REALLY happen in real life but I wanted that to happen so TAKE THAT! XP Also, Germany gets knocked out with gas so he wouldn't follow after. Italy's request. T^T**

**Yeah, and they were totally OOC weren't they? I tried to make Italy a little less OOC when he gives himself up but… -.- We all fail once in a while don't we?**

**Well! There was my first attempt at a Hetalia fanfic! I hope all my other readers don't get mad at me for writing this and not my other stories… T^T**

**Anyway, thanks for reading! Reviews please! :3 But no flames. I'm watching you… ._.**

**:)Puppy-Chan(:**


End file.
